Dear You
by Namidaga Ochiru
Summary: "I am Sakura, the Goddess of Healing and the Earth Deity of Konoha. The ability to hear my song marks you as my Consort."
1. Chapter 1

Dear You

Naruto fanfiction. Major: SasuSaku. Minor: NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno. Rating: T. Rating subject to change.

Summary: "I am Sakura, the Goddess of Healing and the Earth Deity of Konoha. The ability to hear my song marks you as my Consort." ~Sasuke Uchiha is losing his mind. At least, that's the conclusion he's come to. For the past month, his dreams have been plagued by a sweet, hauntingly familiar, sad voice, along with the scent of cherry blossoms. All he knows is that the singer is looking for someone, and he is determined to find her. ❇

~Prologue~  
Sakura's POV

_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?_  
_Kono sora wo tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?_

I smiled fondly, closing my eyes as I heard his sweet voice. He was here, at last, with me. I listened to his tender song, and blocked out my instincts when they called out a warning of someone approaching. I didn't want to lose this memory. I didn't want to move and break the spell his voice put on me. I could sense him; his chakra signature was all I needed to know that he was there. But my instincts screamed at me to move, and my eyes snapped open.

He finished his song, but gasped after the last beat of silence. A wet sound followed, and I spun, seeing the assassin fleeing. Catching his killer was last on my mind as I caught him when he fell. His head rested limply on my shoulder, and my heart shattered. Screaming into the sky, I sobbed brokenly, rocking his body, regardless of the blood he spilled on my hands.

Finally, after an eternity of mourning his passing, I looked up, my green eyes shining darkly. I would find him again. I would get my revenge. And once I had him again, I'd never let go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sasuke's POV

_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?_

_Kono sora wo tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka? ..._

The familiar song, accompanied by the sweet scent of cherry blossoms, entered the dark world of my dreams, bringing with it the transition into a brighter world. Every time I closed my eyes, I heard her voice, always sing the same song, always sounding so... lonely.

I was always seeing the same place; a pool, with an altar to one side, and a cherry blossom tree shedding petals in the soft breeze that always seemed to be blowing. The pool reflected images that were similar to the place I saw, but different. In every dream, I would approach the pool, but hear the mystery singer stop and begin to cry. Before I could catch sight of her, my dream would disappear, and I would wake, puzzled and not at all refreshed.

"Sasuke-kun!" The shrill, annoying voice jolted me out of my musing and back to the real world, where Karin was latching onto my arm, squealing at the top of her lungs. Her usually-black hair boasted a new look- dark red, and her red eyes, bereft of contacts, peered at me through thick black frames, the lenses magnifying her eyes.

"Back off, Karin. You're annoying." I glared at her, and she retracted her arms, giving me a full-scale pout. She even put in extra effort to make her eyes tear up as she attempted to pull of an 'adorable' look. Hn, more like intolerable.

"B-but Sasuke-kun, we have a date! You were going to show me the shrine, remember?" She batted her eyes at me. "Ne, Sasuke-kun! Do you like my glasses? I ran out of contacts... Do you like them?"

"Hn."

"Yes or no?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun! Why not?!"

"Hn... I don't need to explain myself to you." I turned on my heel, unwilling to go on this 'date'. "Remember, Karin, I only promised to help you find information about this shrine. That means we go there, interview the shrine-priest and shrine maidens, and you go back to the library, by yourself, to finish the project. And this is completely fair, Karin- this is the set of conditions we agreed on when we were assigned the project." Karin slowly closed her mouth, which had begun to protest. Sulking, she walked silently next to me as we made our way to the main shrine of Konoha.

The Haruno Shrine was full, as usual. A few tourists took pictures here and there, but the majority of the visitors were here to visit the Goddess of the Haruno Shrine. One visitor at the front of the line caught my eye for an instant. Long black hair swept into a braid, a small build, and a sad yet determined expression defined her. Placing the injured child she carried on the altar, she smiled gently before pulling out a pair of scissors.

In one swift move, she had cut off her hair. Laying the bundle next to the child, I watched as a green-gold light erupted around the altar, hiding the child from view. The severed braid was wrapped in white light and faded from view. A pure sound danced through my mind as it registered in my hearing, emanating from the light.

_"Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka? Kono sora wo tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?"_ The voice faded away as the light dimmed, and the child sat up. "Shizune-san? My back doesn't hurt anymore; can we go home?" The child smiled as the woman- Shizune- laughed, wiping her eyes, and nodded. Before leaving, they bowed low before the shrine and Shizune-san laid a beautiful tiara down in the collection chest before the weathered statue of the Goddess, kissing the main gem as she did so. As they left, I noticed the tiara pulse briefly.

Karin whined from next to me, and, exasperated, I turned to her. "Go interview the priest and maidens. I'll interview the tourists and a few regular visitors." Karin nodded glumly, disappearing into the crowd.

I turned my attention to the Shrine as a clattering uproar filled the air. Karin was on her knees, looking like a frightened rabbit, with the collection chest overturned next to her. Terrified, she bowed hastily before the Shrine before scrambling up and disappearing. But that was not what held my eye.

The previously-full collection chest was overturned. But the only offering on the ground was the tiara. Time seemed to stop as I walked forward, and silence descended as I reached towards the tiara. When my fingers made contact, my mind filled with song and noise, as light enveloped me. I closed my eyes, opening them to a new world.

**Ne, it's me again! :) hi. I'm really happy with this so far. I love writing for you guys, and your reviews make me happy. Thank you! I hope you like Dear You. PS - if you want to find the song, it's on YouTube... the artist is Yuduki.**


End file.
